


Cloud Muscle

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Foot Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tsuna gets blasted into the future, and runs into Hibari in all his naked and muscled glory. If he doesn't want to get bitten to death he'll have to service the carnivore.
Relationships: Ten Years Later Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ten Years Later Sawada Tsunayoshi/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic repost

Tsuna was taking a bath, a much needed, relaxing bath. Reborn had put him through intense training again. He stripped off his sweaty and dirty clothing and looked down at his body. Sure he wasn't weak anymore, and he wasn't the scrawny kid he used to be, but he wasn't really all that muscled.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his body had gotten chiseled. Firm chest taut stomach, tight glutes, his arms and legs had been toned up. He had grown under Reborn's teachings but he wished he had more muscle.

Sighing he rinsed himself before getting into the warm bath. He ran his hands over his body, his senses tingling as he thought of the future. His friends had all gotten older, stronger and mature, and their bodies had grown more muscled. He gasped feeling his manhood twitch, he got hard thinking of their muscled bodied, even wearing suits he could see how they had grown. He couldn't stop himself he began playing with his hard cock. ´I wish I could have seen myself, to see if I would have grown to, and there's him!' The strongest of his guardians, Hibari, when they had gone to the future he had barely seen the cloud guardian.

He works his arousal and was about to slip into his fantasy world when the door burst open. Lambo came running in laughing like a mad man, that is until he tripped on a bar of soap. He fell and the ten year bazooka went flying from his fro and Tsuna gasped as he got blasted.

The boy blinked as he was hurled into the future. He looked around and he was in some kind of fancy bathhouse. “Little herbivore," that deep yet familiar tone, sent a shiver down his spine. He turned and there stood future Hibari, wearing nothing but a towel.

Tsuna's face turned red, he couldn't stop himself. He looked from Hibari's feet up his toned legs, and he could see the male's soft member peeking out from below the towel he had around his waist. The boy licked his lips. ´He's so huge!' He thought, but he didn't stop he looked up and saw the man's abs, so chiseled and defined. His eyes roamed up to his solid pecs, so firm and tight, he wanted to touch them. Finally their gazes met and Tsuna gulped.

´I think it's time to teach my young boss his place,' So with a smirk he dropped his towel. “What are you doing in my bath herbivore?"

“I dint know how I got here I swear, maybe it was cause I was taking a bath ten years ago," his eyes were drawn to the massive 8 inch pecker, and he still wasn't hard.

“See something you like herbivore?" He asked pointing at his arousal. Tsuna gasped and tried to cover his hard 8 inches.

“No I mean yes...I mean please don't bite me to death!" He pleaded bowing his head. Hibari couldn't help but smirk, his manhood began to twitch. The cloud guardian sat on the edge of the massive tub.

“At attention herbivore," the boy gasped and stood at attention, hands at his sides his back straight, and his cock standing tall. The boy had the cutest blush on his cheeks. ´I've missed the little herbivore,' it was Hibari's turn to marvel, in his younger days he never paid attention to the young herbivore and that had been a mistake, the only instance he would consider himself foolish.

The tub they were in was similar to a pool, with a shallow and deeper end. Tsuna was in the shallow end, with him standing the water barely came up to his sack.

Hibari brought his foot up gently raising his balls with his toes. “Ahh," he moaned, and guardian bounced his sack with his foot. The brunette's arousal twitched from the sensation.

“What a perverted boy you are getting turned on so much by just my foot." He said and the boy blushed. He raised his other foot and brought it to his face. “Lick it herbivore show me how much you love my feet." The young boss shivered, he got a deep whiff of his feet, and they smelled so good. It sent a spark of pleasure down and had his manhood dripping.

He cupped Hibari's leg, feeling his muscles as he brought his face into the sole. He started with a kiss on the heel, and began licking the bottoms of his feet. The sensation had him twitching, blood rushing to his manhood making it swell. Tsuna practically worshipped his foot, he Arab his tongue from his heel to his toes, working his wet muscle between them. He place a kiss on each toe before licking back down.

Hibari wasn't gonna let him take control. He moved his foot up to rub his cock and the brunette moaned. The friction between them had his pre cum overflowing running down over his length, this allowed Hibari to rub him faster, he even used his toes to pinch the head. Tsuna gasped, and Hibari chuckled.

The boy's hot breath ran over his wet foot, and he kept trying to lick between his moans. This turned the older male on, but it was Tsuna who came. His cum shot all over his foot, the first few spurts splashing onto the back, and he pulled back so the rest of his seed hit his sole.

Tsuna panted, as he tried to come down from his release. Thankfully Hibari knew just what to say to wake him up. “Herbivore you dirtied my foot, prepare to be bitten to death!"

“Please Hibari I'm sorry, I'll clean it right away." He lifted his leg and started licking his cum covered foot, he lapped his seed up leaving only his sexy feet nice and clean.

“I suppose you did a good job, guess you can be rewarded." Hibird flew in with his cloud ring and slipped it on his finger. Cloud flames sparked from the ring, Tsuna watched as Hibari began to change. His already muscled body began to grow, his pecs and abs swelled with thick muscle. His arms and legs got thicker, and speaking of thicker Hibari's ten inch cock began to expand and grow longer reaching 15 inches, his balls increased in size no doubt full of thick bara cum.

Tsuna was drooling at the muscled body of the deadly sex God. He put his hands behind his head and flexed his suped up muscles. “You like?" The boy nodded, and Hibari chuckled. ´I knew he would,' He thought and let the boy worship his body. His hands ran up his left leg, while he kissed up the right. He felt his muscles pulse under his touch, he gave a playful nip and earned a pleased growl from the cloud guardian.

He travelled up and reached his sack, and cupped his huge balls. He gave them a test squeeze, and Hibari moaned in pleasure. He kissed his balls and took in the musk of his arousal. ´That's it herbivore you know your alpha when you as well him, you're mine.'

The boss moved up, kissing along his shaft to the head. He lapped up the pre cum that spilled out. Hibari hummed his approval, but blinked as Tsuna continued on. He did slide his cock along his arousal adding an enjoyable friction between them.

Hibari shivered as Tsuna began running his hands over his thick abs, he traced the valley of muscle. He made a mental map, and decided to trace it with his tongue. He licked the ridges all leading to his navel, he stuck his tongue in, and was surprised at the loud gasp and moan that came from his stoic guardian. ´He found my spot, tricky herbivore!' He thought, remembering all the times his future self teased that spot.

Tsuna moved his hands to rub Hibari's lower back, while he licked his navel. He earned moans and shudders from the guardian. The brunette wanted more, so he started kissing up his abs, and began grinding his cock against the massive manhood. He reached Hibari's pecs, he grabbed the muscles and squeezed, his fingers dug into the wall of muscle, they were perfect! He buried his face in the valley, and gave his chest another squeeze. He massaged the huge pecs, and even used his thumbs to tease his nipples.

Their play had caused a great warmth in Hibari, and he began to sweat. Tsuna licked his pecs, running his tongue along the valley. “Hibari can I make a request?" He said looking the guardian in the eye.

“Ask herbivore but be quick about it!" He snapped, he wanted to get on to the main event.

“Can I rub my cock between your pecs?" He asked, blushing a cute shade of red. ´Maybe he's more of an omnivore than I thought.'

He smirked and nodded. Tsuna's smile of joy was worth more than all the money in the world. He smiled as he brought his hips up, sliding his manhood along the massive cock, to his abs; his pre cum running over the valley of muscles, he finally straddled the massive pecs, he placed his hands on the chest and began to slide his arousal through them.

The pec fuck felt amazing, the muscled chest squeezed both sides of length, and the friction was like nothing Tsuna had experienced before. Hibari was enjoying the blissed out look on his boss's face.

He had the state of mind to keep giving his guardian pleasure as well, as he fucked his pecs he kept pinching his nipples adding a spark of pleasure for both of them.

“Hibari!" He cried out, as he came. His warm man milk splashed all over the pecs, and what a large canvas to paint on.

“Glad you had fun, because it's my turn!" Hibari flipped them so his massive body covered his boss's. He brought his ring to Tsuna's head and triggered his dying will mode. “You will take my cock with your dying will!"

"Reborn!" His eyes let up. “I will take your cock with my dying will!" The boy with fierce determination began licking and pumping his huge manhood. Hibari moaned as his young boss worked his thick shaft with both hands, and his tongue. He kept milking more and more precum from the huge rod, he used his hands to cover the length with the slick substance.

Hibari nearly came when his lover thrust his tongue into his slit. He tongue fucked his arousal while pumping him faster sand faster. “Enough!" He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was gonna cum. “Take my cock now!"

Tsuna obeyed and straddled the monster and sank down onto it. His dying will mode had him feeling no pain, and his insides opened up with no resistance to take his huge rod. He took the first 12 inches but stopped. He was panting heavily, his whole body trembling and full. His own cock was throbbing as he squeezed the arousal with his inner walls.

“Hibari so big!"

“You like my big cock don't you herbivore?" The boy nodded but that wasn't good enough for the cloud guardian. “Say it!" He snapped and thrust another two inches inside him.

“Yes!" He cried out in a pleasured scream. “I love Hibari's cock!"

“Then take it all!" He buried the last inch inside him, Tsuna came shooting his load all over Hibari's massive rock hard abs. Feeling Tsuna's clenching heat the cloud guardian lost it. He flipped Tsuna onto his hands and knees and took hold of his plump ass.

He let loose and pounded into the boy's tight ass, the friction had the boy crying out for more, and the huge manhood hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Tsuna's mind shut down the only words he could muster was Hibari and more. The cloud guardian's huge sack smacked his ass so hard it was like getting spanked every thrust, which made him tighten up each time.

Tsuna was milked of two orgasms before he brought the cloud guardian over the edge. Hibari came hard and flooded Tsuna's belly making his stomach swell from the overflow.

With his release Hibari shrank back to normal, the over flowing seed spilling out around his cock and running down his balls and legs. “Good herbivore," he purred nipping the boy's ear.

He pulled his soft cock out of his abused hole. He nipped at the boy's neck making sure to leave a mark. “My herbivore!" He said possessively.

End

Bonus Warning Spanking do not read if you do not like spanking

He didn’t know how long he had left with his cute little herbivore, but the boy would remember this forever. He tensed up. ‘Oh shit!’ he pulled away from him and tried to sneak out of the bathroom. A minute after he did Tsuna vanished and older Tsuna appeared. He glared at Hibari, his cheeks red with a blush.

“HIBARI!!!!” the cloud guardian gulped. The once cute little herbivore was now a strong and sexy omnivore, and he was pissed. “What have I told you about messing with my past self!?” he growled his body going into dying will mode and he had his special gloves on.

“Um not to…” he said trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Right!” he grabbed Hibari and put him over his knee. He proceeded to spank Hibari hard, raining powerful swats on his muscled ass. Oh yes the two were lovers but Hibari didn’t get to top all the time, and the man didn’t mind being on the bottom, but he often was the one getting bitten to death!

Hibari’s moans echoed through their private bathroom followed by the powerful swats! He didn’t stop till Hibari’s ass was turned red. “Hope you had fun, cause it’ll be another 10 years before you get laid by me again!” it was an empty threat and Hibari had a lot to answer for, he definitely wouldn’t be sitting for a while.

He knew how to make it up to Tsuna. He’d be in the boss’ bed by the end of the week. For now he just let his boss fondle his muscled rear, old habits die hard.

End


	2. Sky Muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A opposite one-shot to Cloud muscle, where a bara TYL Tsuna fucks 16 years old Kyoya. born on phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Fic Repost

Sky Muscle

The switch occurred, Tsuna was thrown into the future and his ten year later self was left behind. This Tsuna was also naked, having planned to have some special fun time with Hibari. His monster of a cock twitched angrily. ‘Guess I have to wait…’ he lazily stroked his manhood.

-x-

What TYL Tsuna didn’t know was that the present Hibari was stopping over to visit. He had seen how the infant had overworked the young male, and saw it as the perfect excuse to come see him.  
He got in fairly and it appeared the house was empty. Then Reborn showed up, he took one look at Hibari and smirked. “Tsuna’s in the bathroom. “ with that said he made his way out.

“Thank you.” He made his way towards the bathroom. Each step closer had his mind racing, would he find the little herbivore in a towel, wet and naked, maybe covered in suds. His heart raced at the thought, and his cock swelled in desire.

Oh yes he had a crush on the young herbivore. He was just waiting for the right moment to make him his. Perhaps this was the right moment! He reached for the door and he threw it open.

There was a sight Hibari was not expecting to see, at least not for another 10 years. His herbivore all grown up, naked, wet, and heavily aroused. He caught him in the act, hand wrapped around his cock. If he hadn’t been hard before he was certainly hard now. His manhood throbbed, pushing at the confines of his pants. The hard length pushed and pushed, rubbing against the fabric creating a powerful friction.

The future boss didn’t jump or flinch at the sudden entry, after 10 years he was pretty much used to it. He looked to Hibari and smiled. “Hey there Kyoya it’s been a long time, I suppose.”

“Where is your younger self?”

“Probably with you in the future.” a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

“So you and I are…” Tsuna stood up, in all his naked glory, and walked over to Hibari and tapped his lips.

“Spoilers.” Hibari was shaken. He didn’t know what to do, he was before a powerful opponent. His eyes roamed his naked form, years had made him strong and fit, this wasn’t the little herbivore he knew. This was someone new, someone he wasn’t prepared for. His eyes dropped to the male’s crotch, and he gulped.

‘His cock is bigger than my own!’ he felt the urge to challenge this man. Tsuna noticed his gaze, and the party in his pants. His own cock throbbed in anticipation.

“Do you want something?” he asked, teasingly wagging his dick at the younger male. Hibari smirked. It was a challenge! Hibari removed his shirt and exposed his toned upper body.

“What I want is you beneath me, taking my cock like a good herbivore.” he removed his pants and boxers and his cock shot up in the air with gusto.

Tsuna chuckled. The difference in their bodies was clear. Still Hibari sought to challenge him. ‘Same old Kyoya.’ he smirked. ‘Still, I got an ace up my sleeve after all, experience!’

“I doubt you can handle me like this, but let’s put this to the test and go all out.” His ring released sky flames, and before Kyoya’s eyes his body grew.

The toned body expanded, mighty pecs and huge and. Arms and legs swelled with muscle, his ass getting plump and tight. His balls swelled as did his cock.

Hibari gulped. His older herbivore had become a carnivore in seconds. Bara Tsuna flexed his muscles. “Ahh this is much better.” he took a step forward, and his cock bounced, slapping Hibari’s cock and balls making the cloud guardian moan. “Like what you see?”

Kyoya nodded, he couldn’t help it. The man before him was so damn sexy. It was so strange, new thoughts filled his mind. He could feel this man’s strength and he wanted to please him, serve him, be pleased by him.

These thoughts moved his body, his eyes focusing on the massive pecs and perky nipples. He was drawn in, his mouth closing around the bud and began sucking.

Bara Tsuna smirked, it felt nice to have him suckle at his massive pecs. Felt even nicer when the cloud guardian began to hump against Tsuna. His cock sliding against his big balls, and even bigger cock.

Hibari moaned as he sucked from the older man’s nip. Nothing came out, but a powerful bond was being forged. Tsuna cupped the back of his head and let him relax as he sucked. His tongue swirled round and round the bud, while his hips rocked against Tsuna’s. The guardian’s pre began to coat the older male’s crotch.

“Mmhmm ahh!” Hibari moaned as his sucks increased. He was so turned on, just feeling Tsuna’s fingers as they moved through his hair felt divine. Heat radiated off the muscled male, it was soothing, welcoming. His eyes closed in bliss, as he rocked against the bara male.

He was pulled off the left nip, he groaned at the loss, but was quickly offered the right which he happily accepted.

His pleasure built higher and higher, till he tipped over the edge and came. He moaned around Tsuna’s nipple. His seed pelted the older man’s cock, with force and volume, rope after rope of manly essence covered the massive prick.

Hibari was in a daze, his mind riding the high of his orgasm. A large hand came down and moved down his body to his ass. “Thanks for the lube it’ll make fucking you easier.” he groped his guardian’s butt and made him shiver.

His words and touch sobered him up a bit. He pulled back, and ignored the tingling in his ass he felt upon seeing the man’s slicked up erection. He took a deep breath. “No, you should be beneath me.”

Tsuna chuckled. “You couldn’t handle it.” Hibari glared.

“Try me.” his cock regained his stiffness and showed he was ready. Tsuna shrugged.

“If you insist.” he could play this game and play to win. He got on his knees, and presented his massive pecs to Hibari. “Slide your cock between my pecs, if you can do this and keep yourself from cumming you can handle it, if not you’ll spread your legs for me like a good birch.”

“I’ll win!” he laid his cock along the valley of muscles. His skin was so warm, and the muscles hugged him tightly. ‘I can do this!’ he held onto Tsuna’s shoulders and began to move.

Friction yes he expected that, but the sheer level of heat. His chest muscles hugged his cock, being touched on three sides. “Ohh ah ah ah” His hips rocked forward faster and faster, his balls slapping against his chest. It was an added burst of pleasure each thrust.

Tsuna smiled. The male was leaking again, his pre dripping into his muscles, and his cock spread it along. The excess wetness allowed Hibari to move faster. He was making his pecs glisten.

Pre was now flowing like a river, and Tsuna’s pecs were its canal. Hibari thought this would be easy, as Tsuna wasn’t even touching him, he thought he was in control. Then it hit him, he never had control, Tsuna was allowing this.

He was putty in the older boss’s hands from the moment he walked in the bathroom. Still he couldn’t stop now, the need to release was too strong.

Hibari fucked Tsuna’s bara pectorals. The friction and warmth being his undoing as he came. Long ropes of fresh cum, erupted from the tip. Tsuna’s face was pelted, and the older brunette stuck out his tongue and opened his mouth to catch a few ropes.

Tsuna hummed in delight, the taste of his cloud guardian’s cum was far from foreign from him, but he never gets tired of it. He swallowed what was offered as the rest of his seed painted his pecs. Some of the warm goo rolling down and over his nipples.

Hibari couldn’t believe it, he lost. His legs gave in and he soon found himself on Tsuna’s erection. The mighty rod held him up. Just feeling the huge rod between his legs, and against his was sent shivers up and down his spine.

Tsuna collected some of the seed off his chest, and brought his hand behind Hibari. The cloud guardian shuddered, and his cheeks were spread. A warm, slick digit found his hole and caressed it.

The way it applied pressure without breaching him, drove him mad. His pucker was all slick, and felt so hot. When Hibari could take no more he bucked back, drawing Tsuna’s finger inside. “Ahhhh!” a moan of pleasure tore from his lips.

His finger was so warm, his inner walls spasmed as they squeezed the intruder. “How does it feel? My sky flames are flowing through my entire body.”

“It feels good!” the digit swirled around and smeared essence along his walls. Once he was wet enough the finger rocked in and out of him.

One finger became two, his inner walls scissored open and the rights twisting inside. Hibari panted but showed no signs of disliking it.

Two fingers became three, his hole getting stretched around the fingers. Tsuna started fucking his ass. Working the digits in and out and giving them a twist to churn up his insides. Hibari groaned and his cock was hard again and was leaking.

Three fingers became four, and Hibari showed the first signs of discomfort, but it didn’t last. The fingers spread out, and dove in. “Ahh ah ah ah ah!” his ass was loving the treatment. His man hole squeezed and hugged his fingers.

Tsuna gave one last wiggle before pulling the fingers out. Hibari whined at the loss.

The cloud guardian soon found himself on his hands and knees. Such a humiliating and submissive position should have angered him, or annoyed him. Instead his cock is twitching and leaking, while his hole spasmed as it was left empty. He raised his hips offering his fine butt to his boss.

Tsuna smiled and slid his massive prick between his cheeks. The heat radiating off his manhood licked at his hole, earning a shudder racing through his body.

He let the tip kiss his pucker, then pushed in. “Oh god!” his hole was stretched wide.

The massive pricked filled his tight channel slowly. Tsuna knew this was his first time, so he was taking extra care. Giving him time to adjust and any pain to fade to pleasure.

He was taking too long for Hibari, and he began bucking back. Taking more of the man’s length. It hurt a bit, but Hibari kinda enjoyed it. His hole kept throbbing around his girth it was quite the sight to see.

What seemed like forever, Tsuna buried his full monster inside him. Big balls resting against his smaller ones. He felt so full, a deep warmth inside him he never wanted to forget.

He thought He was gonna cum, and then he moved. “Ohhhh ah ahh ah ah.” it was gentle rocking at first testing his hole. He passed and Tsuna began to fuck him.

The bathroom filled with a chorus of Hibari’s moans and the sound of skin slapping skin. Tsuna’s big balls rammed against Hibari’s sending a ripple of hot electric pleasure blazing through him.

Hibari’s own cock bounced with each powerful thrust. They were so strong, so hot, so dominating, so good!

The guardian moaned and panted as his cock leaked all over the floor. “Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna oh God Tsuna!” he moaned the male’s name like a mantra.

His insides were soaked from Tsuna’s flood of pre cum. It made fucking him faster all the easier.

A quick change in position has the guardian impaled on his boss’s cock. The male’s hands found his nipples and began teasing them as he stuffed him.

Hibari smiled as he saw the bulge Tsuna made in his stomach. He rubbed it, feeling the manhood twitch and throb.

He couldn’t take it anymore. His toes curled as blinding pleasure socked him. His seed rising up and pelting his body. Tsuna fucked him so hard he milked more spurts from his penis.

Face, chest, shoulders, nipples’ stomach, arms, crotch, and legs were all coated by the over flow. Hibari’s eyes were rolled up and he was drooling, not that you could see it with all the cum in the way.

Finally TYL Tsuna gave in, and his cock swelled even bigger with his release. His cum fired like a cannon, pumping spurt after spurt of fresh baby batter into his body. The warm goo filled his belly before soaking his inner walls.

As he came the bara boss deflated, returning to his normal adult state. His cum spilled out of Hibari’s hole and made a big mess all over the floor.

“Hehe this was fun, I look forward to the next time I get to fill your hole…and I bet you will too.” he kissed the male on the cheek, and poor the older Tsuna vanished and the younger took his place.

The two looked at each other in shock. Both covered in cum, but it was Hibari who moved first spotting the younger boy’s growing manhood. He pushed Tsuna down and straddled his hips. He rubbed his cum filled hole against his length.

“Hi…Hi…Hibari what are you doing?”

“I’m claiming what’s mine, better fuck me hard or I’ll bite you to death.”

“Hiiiiii!” Hibari sank down onto his large cock riding him like a champ. It was on this day these two formed a bond that would last 10 years and more.

End


End file.
